Un café solo bajo la luna llena
by urakih69
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si viniera dos personas del futuro? ¿Casualidad? ¿O hay alguna razón? Entrad y lo descubriréis(he vuelto a subir el capítulo 1)


_He vuelto a subir el capítulo poruqe no me gustaba como quedaba y a de más había muchas incoherencias._

_**Nota: **solo Ian y Nyssa me pertenecen (en parte), el resto son de J.K. soy-más-rica-que-la-reina Rowling. El día que algo me pertenezca sereris informados (XD)._

_Espero que os guste esta nueva versión!_

_Leed y opinad_

_**Un café solo bajo la luna llena**_

_**By: Urakih69**_

* * *

Capítulo I: Dos extraños conocidos

Hogwarts abría sus puertas un año más para dejar entrar a los jóvenes magos y brujas ansiosos por aprender más magia. Las cuatro mesas del gran comedor se iban llenando poco a poco, dejando espacios que antes ocupaban alumnos que ahora seguramente estudiaban para su futuro, y ahora ocuparían otros pequeños magos deseosos por usar magia por primera vez. Cuando ya estuvieron todos en sus sitios el hombre mayor que se sentaba justo en el centro de la mesa de profesores, cuyos cabellos plateados y su mirada azul eran famosos en todo el mundo mágico, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y la persona que se encontraba al final de la sala abrió la puerta dando paso a una profesora elegante, seguida de varias docenas de alumnos, se acercó hasta una tarima donde, encima de un taburete, reposaba un viejo, pero no por ello inútil, sombrero. Fue llamando a los diferentes alumnos para colocarlos en sus respectivas casas, las cuales vitoreaban y aplaudían cuando alguno de esos pequeñajos era escogido para esa casa. Cuando dijo el último nombre, Minerva miró al viejo director, este se alzó.

Queridos alumnos bienvenidos un año... /Pum/

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió el típico discurso del director. En medio del colegio aparecieron dos jóvenes, de unos dieciséis años. La chica era rubia y con el cabello alborotado y muy rizado. Su piel era blanca y algo rosada en las mejillas. Sus ojos eran de color miel que se mezclaba con la pupila. Estaba sentada en el suelo con una mueca de dolor. A su lado, con la misma mueca, había un chico pelirrojo de ojos verde. Era algo moreno y bastante más alto que la chica, pero con cara de niño malo. Todos se quedaron mirando a los dos intrusos, los cuales acababan de aterrizar en el frío suelo. El silencio inundó la sala. La chica se dio cuenta de la cantidad de miradas que se le clavaban y alzó la vista. Pasó la mirada por todo el mundo. Se paró en varias personas y aunque estaba asombrada, su rostro seguía inexpresivo. Con algo de esfuerzo se alzó del suelo y se alisó la ropa. Extrañamente llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts y lo más raro era que llevaba los colores verde botella y gris plateado. Los Slytherins la miraron entre confundidos y extrañados. Nunca habían visto esa chica. 'Ellos' se acordarían de esa belleza y 'ellas' de una posible quita novios. El chico se alzó de un salto, frotándose las doloridas nalgas. Él también llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero en su caso con los colores rojo sangre y oro. Ahora era el turno de los Gryffindors mirar al bombón (según ellas) sin entender nada. Él también pasó sus ojos por toda la sala, pero esta vez no ocultó su sorpresa.

¿Dónde es...? –antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, al chica lo miró enfadada y se acercó al oído para susurrarle algo. La expresión cambió de confundido a sorprendido -¡Oh! -fue lo único a que atinó a decir.

La rubia caminó decidida entre las mesas, seguida de centenares de miradas y murmullos y paró delante del director de la escuela de magia y hechicería. A lo pocos segundos el chico se puso a su lado.

¿Profesor Dumbledore? –el anciano afirmó con la cabeza- necesitamos hablar con usted. Creo que... Bueno, preferimos hablarlo en privado.

El anciano miró a ambos chicos respectivamente buscando signos de... bueno buscando algo. Después de unos segundos, interminables para casi todos los presentes, el hombre se alzó y empezó ha hablar para el resto de alumnos.

Tengo unos asuntos que resolver, así que si me permitís me marcharé unos minutos. Empezad la deliciosa cena –hizo unos movimientos con las manos y en los platos aparecieron diferentes manjares, que no tardaron en desaparecer.

Ante la confundida mirada de alumnos y profesores, el anciano salió del gran comedor, seguido de los dos adolescentes, los cuales parecían muy nerviosos. Caminaron un buen tramo hasta llegar a una gran gárgola.

Ranas de chocolate.

La gárgola empezó a girar sobre si misma, lazándose y dejando ver una escalera de caracol. Cuando hubo parado, Albus empezó a subir. Los dos muchachos le siguieron. Subieron hasta una gran habitación, llena de cuadros, objetos extrañamente raros, muebles oscuros y un gran fénix aún joven.

El director se sentó en la cómoda silla (n/a: si se pasa el día ahí tiene que ser cómoda...) de detrás de la mesa de roble e indicó, con la mano, a la rubia y al pelirrojo que se sentaran en el par de sillas que tenía justo delante. Ellos obedecieron.

¿Bien, señor Potter, señorita Malfoy, a que se debe su presencia en el pasado?

Los chicos se quedaron impresionados ante la sabiduría (o cotilleo) del viejo director. Pero los que realmente les impresionó, no fue que sabía que venían del futuro o que habían viajado al pasado, sino que sabía de quien eran hijos. De seguida la chica cayó en la cuenta de cómo lo sabía.

Señor, no se si le han enseñado que hurgar en la mente de los demás es de muy mala educación... –después de decir esto y de echar una mirada acusadora a Albus, la Slytherin (n/a: recuerden que lleva el uniforme de la casa de las serpientes) cerró su mente para que no pudiera saber nada más, no solo porque había cosas íntimas sino porque no debía descubrir más de lo que ya sabía.

Y ahora digan como han llegado hasta aquí...

Con un hechizo.

Explícate mejor... James. Un nombre apropiado –esto lo dijo más para si mismo, pero los otros dos lo sintieron perfectamente. La chica fulminó con la mirada a Jemes, el cual no sabía por qué lo quería matar con la mirada. El hombre continuó hablando- Creo... Narcisa que tu sabrás relatar mejor lo que ha sucedido. El señor Potter parece algo confundido.

Narcisa suspiró resignada y empezó a relatar lo que había sucedido.

Me surgió un problema, el cual no puedo explicar, bastante grande, así que decidí ir a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de la escuela para ver si encontraba algo. Fui de noche, ya que no me habían concedido el permiso para poder entrar. Allí me encontré a James haciendo vete a saber qué –hizo una pausa para mirar al pelirrojo de mala manera- así que se ofreció para ayudarme. Accedí. Estuvimos unos minutos buscando hasta que el este –señaló con la cabeza a James, que ahora era él el que la miraba de mala manera, ya que le estaba dejando mal, cuando aún ni si quiera había sido concebido- encontró un extraño libro de poesía. Puso a leerse un 'poema', cuando dijo la última palabra, el mundo empezó a girar a nuestro alrededor, después nos encontremos en la misma biblioteca, y si mis cálculos no me fallan, veinte años antes, después no se que pasó y nos aparecimos en el gran comedor.

Seguramente James debió leer algún hechizo para viajar en el tiempo.

No, no creo que fuera un hechizo, no utilicé la varita.

¿Recordáis que decía?

No –dijeron ambos a la vez, seguros de su respuesta.

El profesor los miró un momentos y después se levantó y caminó hasta el gran ventanal que daba a el bosque prohibido. Pensó durante unos minutos, mientras los chicos se miraban esperando que alguien hablara. Fue Dumbledore quién rompió el silencio. Se giró para mirar a sus nuevos alumnos.

Creo que se deberán quedar aquí hasta que encontremos una solución. No pueden usar sus verdaderos nombres, como también sabéis que a partir de hoy deberán actuar con cautela y discreción. Mañana por la mañana no harán clase, creó que será mejor que vayan a Hogsmade a comprar ropa. –miró a ambos chicos esperando alguna queja, u otra cosa, viendo que ambos afirmaban, con la cabeza, algo confusos, prosiguió- A partir de hoy son americanos que vienen para estar un tiempo indefinido aquí. Sus nombres serán Ian Silver –miró a James, el cual afirmó con una sonrisa- y Nyssa Gold –la chica solo debió la mirada, algo que Albus tomó como un si- ambos habían sido antiguos directores –señaló dos cuadros. En uno había un hombre de bastante edad, medio dormido. Tenía los cuatro pelos que le quedaban, blancos como la nieve. Tenía cara de malas pulgas. El otro cuadro era un mujer distinguida y elegante. Sus cabellos largos eran grises y su mirada azul. A ambos les recordó un poco a Dumbledore, pero a diferencia que la mujer se veía más seria –y lo apellidos ya os imagináis de dónde vienen... (Gold: oro; Silver: plata)

Esta bien, si no hay más remedio –puntualizaron James y Narcisa a la vez.

En América está... –Nyssa (Narcisa) se puso a pensar la escuela de magia y hechicería que había en América, más concretamente en Estados Unidos.

Amstrong –acabó James, orgulloso de saber algo que Narcisa no sabía.

Creo que sería mejor que fuésemos a cenar algo –dijo Albus, al ver que Nyssa (Narcisa) estaba a punto de matar a Ian (Potter)

Los tres salieron del despacho y caminaron hasta el gran salón, el cual quedó en silencio al ver quienes entraban. Todos miraron a ambos chicos. A Ian (James) se le puso la cara tan roja como su pelo, en cambio Nyssa (Narcisa) parecía disfrutar de que la mirasen tanto, hasta que descubrió varias miradas lujuriosas, a cuyos portadores empezó a odiar.

Albus, viendo que todos miraban a los chicos en completo silencio, empezó ha hablar, aprovechando la atención que todos ponían.

Queridos alumnos y profesores, me agradaría presentarles a dos nuevos alumnos. Ellos vienen de Estados Unidos, de la escuela Amstrong. Se quedaran aquí por un tiempo indefinido. Como podrán comprobar ya han sido seleccionados para sus casa anteriormente –los profesores empezaron a murmurar por la bajo, ellos nunca habían visto esos dos, el director los miró indicando que después daría explicaciones y siguió- Nyssa Gold –señaló a la rubia- irá a Slytherin –todas las serpientes empezaron a aplaudir- y Ian Silver –ahora señalaba con la mano al pelirrojo- irá a Gryffindor –ahora eran los leones quienes aplaudían, cuando hubo silencio aclaró las dudas que muchos tenían- eso si, serán castigados por aparecerse sin permiso y a de más siendo menores de edad. Bueno, ya podéis ir a vuestra nueva casa.

Se separaron y fueron a su respectiva mesa, seguidos de centenares de ojos que se clavaban en ellos como dagas. Ian fue el primero en llegar a su mesa. No le costó encontrar sitio, ya que muchas chicas le dejaban el suyo encantadas. Él se sentó entre Hermione, la cual lo miró analizándolo, y no era para menos, era tan pelirrojo como los Weasley y entre Lavender, la cual se lo comía con los ojos, justo delante de Ginny, la cual se quedó sorprendida, el chico le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Nyssa, en cambio, se sentó en una punta de su mesa, alejada de todos. Le daban escalofríos tantas miradas frías, a pesar de que la suya superaba a muchas de esas. Miró a Draco y rodó los ojos. Iba a ser la peor experiencia de su vida. Ver a su padre adolescente no era su sueño, en realidad viajar al pasado no estaba en su lista de prioridades. En esos momentos planeó una venganza contra James. Después empezó a comer la comida que había aparecido en su plato, eso si, preocupada por los pobres elfos que habían tenido que trabajar duro para alimentar esa panda de gorrones.

OoOoOoO

¿Quién es el prefecto de Gryffindor?

Ron Weasley – la chica de pelo enmarañado y marrón señaló a un pelirrojo pecoso- y yo, Hermione Granger. Sabes, no tienes acento americano

Errr... mis padres son ingleses, y a veces pasamos los veranos en Liverpool... –después de decir esto se giró para mirar la mesa Slytherin. Nyssa al notarse observada se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada del pelirrojo. Al sentir al director ambos lo miraron.

Ahora, prefectos por favor acompañen a los de primero a sus casas. Y los demás a la cama. Es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.

Ocho alumnos se levantaron y los siguieron otros más pequeños. Poco a poco el gran comedor se fue vaciando. Cuando el último alumno salió por la puerta, estas se cerraron detrás de los profesores, estos se despidieron y fueron cada uno a su habitación.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba repleta de alumnos de sexto y séptimo año. McGonagall les había dado permiso para quedarse despiertos hasta las dos. La habitación era acogedora. Disponía de dos mesas de estudio bastante amplias. Unos diez sillones individuales y tres donde cabían cinco personas. Había un cuadro encima de la chimenea de un paisaje utópico (N/A: perfecto). El color rojo y dorado abundaba en todas partes, haciéndola cálida. Del techo colgaban dos lámparas que daban una luz dorada tirando a roja. Había varios cuadros de personas que habían pertenecido a esa casa. La bandera de los leones estaba colgaba entre de las dos lámparas. El fuego de la chimenea hacía juego con el decorado.

Cuéntanos algo más de ti Ian –Parvati hizo un puchero para ver si con esto Ian les explicaba algo más, le siguieron varias chicas más.

Ian bufó cansado. Ya había contado toda su 'vida' (inventada claro) des de el día que recordaba hasta ahora. Mira que llegaban a ser pesadas... Miró a su alrededor. Varias chicas lo rodeaban admirando su belleza. Después miró a un chico que vio por allí cerca. Le pedía con la mirada que lo sacar de allí. Harry rodó los ojos y se fue hacía el nuevo para sacarlo de las cotillas chicas.

Ian, ven, te voy a enseñar tu habitación.

La chicas miraron furiosas a Harry y Ian se levantó aliviado. El entrar Ian observó la habitación. No era muy grande. Habían tres camas con colchas de color rojos y sábanas beige. Las corinas de las cubrían eran blancas. Cada cama disponía de su mesita individual, la cual se cubría también con la cortina. Había tres armarios con una puerta corrediza. Era en madera de pino, sencilla, sin ornamentos, al igual que la única mesa de escritorio, la cual nunca era usada. La puerta del baño también era de cerezo. El baño era sencillo. Unas simple bañera, también grande, el lavamanos, el lavabo y un pequeño armario colgado en la pared con un espejo en la puerta. Todo de color blanco. Las habitaciones de las chicas eran muy diferentes.

Gracias...

Harry Potter –contestó Harry a la pregunta que el chico le iba ha hacer.

Dios, creí que nunca saldría de allí. No las quería echar, pero joder... parecían paparras.

Te acostumbrarás – Harry se sorprendió ya que Ian era la primera persona en años que no se quedaba mirando su cicatriz descaradamente y a de más no le hacía preguntas estúpidas – deberíamos acostarnos, es tarde y mañana tenemos clase.

Ron entró a la habitación y se apalancó en la cama, en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido. Harry negó con la cabeza. Ian lo miró divertido.

Al menos mañana no se tendrá que preocupar por vestirse.

Harry y Ian se fueron a dormir. El último miró a Harry durante un rato. El moreno lo notó aunque se hizo el despistado y se acostó en su cama, corriendo las cortinas. Dake sacó una foto de su cartera. En ella salían sus padres cuando empezaron a salir, cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes. La volvió a guardar y se durmió profundamente.

OoOoOoO

Al entrar en aquel lugar, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No era para menos. Las mazmorras de Slytherin eran frías pero con una decoración elegante y soberbia. El gris y el verde botella abundaban en todo el lugar. Se fregó las manos, las cuales habían bajado de temperatura al entrar en el lugar. Era inmenso. En el centro había una majestuosa figura con una serpiente enroscada en la pierna izquierda. Salazar Slytherin se veía realmente cruel. La sala común era realmente amplia. Las paredes pintadas de un verde oscuro, contrastaban con el suelo negro. Había cuatro grandes ventanales, tapados con cortinas blancas, en las cuales había serpientes bordadas con hilo de plata. A cada lado de la habitación había una armadura de plata vieja. Encima de la chimenea había una bandera con los colores plata y verde y una serpiente en el centro. Del techo colgaban tres grandes lámparas de color plata que daban una luz entre dorada y verdosa. Había varias estanterías con libros.

Bienvenida a casa Nyssa – Draco izo una pequeña inclinación y la miró a los ojos seductoramente, aunque cuando vio esos ojos color café sintió una cosa extraña dentro de él, como si conociera a esa chica.

Para ti Gold, Malfoy – la chica habló y miró fríamente al chico. Después preguntó cual seria su habitación, Pansy la miró algo enfadada y le dijo que compartiría su habitación, ya que era la única que dormía sola, siguió a Pansy hasta su habitación.

Malfoy se quedó atónito. Normalmente las chicas se le tiraban encima, pero esta le habló como si hablara a un sangre sucia. Sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica y se sentó en uno de los sillones de delante de la chimenea, la cual ya estaba prendida. Blaise se sentó a su lado, se le veía preocupado.

¿Te pasa algo Blaise? - para el resto del mundo Draco Malfoy era un egoísta, malcriado, egocéntrico, engreído... pero los que lo conocían bien sabía que podía llegar a ser muy amigable y se preocupa por los suyos. Su familia ante todo.

Lo de siempre – contestó el moreno sin mirarle a la cara. Draco comprendió lo que le pasaba a su amigo, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió callarse.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían. A diferencia del resto de casas, solo convivían dos personas por habitación, aunque la gente siempre acababa durmiendo en la misma habitación, por las fiestas que se solían montar. Su cuarto era bastante grande. Podrían caber tres camas más y aún sobraría espacio. Las camas estaban pegadas a la pared, y las cortinas de seda blanca que la rodeaban caían como cascadas sobre el suelo, aunque sin llegar a tocarlo. Tenía dos armarios de roble negro que avía conjunto con los dos escritorios. La puerta que daba al baño, aunque parecía negra era de un marrón oscuro. Por dentro el baño era todo de baldosa blanca. La bañera de estilo antiguo (N/A: de esas con cuatro patas Ñiak, quero una... uu) y bastante grande. El lavamanos y el lavabo hacían juego con la bañera. Había un pequeño armario blanco, también de estilo antiguo, con dos puertas. El resto de las habitaciones eran iguales, aunque las chicas tenían una diferencia, y es que en el baño tenían una pequeña papelera (N/A: para los que no sepan para que pongo esto, Ñiak, lo quería hacer más real, es para... ejem.. ya saben...) que no destacaba, ya que parecía más bien un sitio para sentarse.

Nyssa se tiró en la cama cansada. Pansy entró al baño y salió al cabo de un cuarto de hora con el pijama puesto. Era algo infantil. Se trataba de una camisola, que le llegaba asta las rodillas, de color rosa fuerte, con nubes rosa chicle. Gold entró después en el baño y salió con un pijama de seda de color rojo sangre (el cual había hecho aparecer con su varita) que, junto a sus cabellos rubios, parecía una Gryffindor. Se notaba demasiado que era de familia rica. Pansy dejó de mirarla y se echó en la cama a dormir, Nyssa la imitó.

OoOoOoO

Mientras en el gran comedor, todavía quedaban algunos profesores, tres para ser exactos.

Albus¿quiénes son?

Creo que es tarde Minerva, pero te pido que llames a todos los miembros de la orden. Mañana por la tarde que vengan aquí. Tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes. Y tu Severus, necesito que mañana por la mañana acompañes a Ian y Nyssa a comprar ropa. Yo me encargaré de los gastos.

Si profesor Dumbledore –contestó Snape con mala gana.

Después los tres se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

OoOoOoO

No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Había soñado algo preocupante y no se acordaba que era. Cogió el uniforme el neceser una toalla y se metió en el baño. Sus compañeras de habitación aun dormían. Se oían sus respiraciones tranquilas y relajadas. Llenó la bañera de agua, le puso sales con olor a mango, su favorito. El jabón también olía a mango, en cambio el shampoo era de piña. Se metió en ella y se relajó. No sabía que hora era, y tampoco le importaba, con la mente en blanco se bañó. Salió de la tina y se visitó con el atuendo. Se peinó el pelo rebelde. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Después de una lucha interminable con su cabellera salió del baño. Miró el despertador de su mesita. Eran las 7.35 de la mañana. La cocina habría a las siete y media, así que decidió ir a desayunar. Cuando bajó a la sala común se encontró con Ian, que la ignoró completamente, así que ella hizo como que no lo había visto. Caminó por los largos pasillos absorbida en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al gran comedor. Allí solo estaba, para su desgracia, Snape y la nueva de Slytherin la cual la miró un momento y volvió a su palto.

Mientras se comía su tazón de cereales con jugo de naranja (N/A: menuda guarrada... me lo he inventado yo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, tienen que estar buenos... ya los probaré y os diré a que saben (supongo que a cereales con naranja... chiste malo)), entró una cuarta persona el salón. Era el nuevo. Lo miró extrañada ya que pasó de largo la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió a la de las serpientes. Disimuladamente miró que hacía.

OoOoOoO

Una lechuza golpeó fuertemente la ventana de la habitación de los leones. Los tres se despertaron sobresaltados, aunque ninguno estaba dispuesto a levantarse a abrir el dichoso animal. Ron miró su reloj de muñera muggle.

¡Solo son las siete de la mañana! – después de durmió profundamente. Ian se quedó sorprendido de la rapidaza del pelirrojo para dormir.

Harry se levantó recordando la madre del pobre animal, abrió la ventana y cogió la nota de la patita del animal la cual salió volando rumbo a la lechucería. El niño-que-no- durmió-por-culpa-de-una-lechuza leyó el nombre que había en el sobre. Se la pasó a Dake, recordando la familia de este. El chico que lo oyó esbozó una sonrisa y abrió el sobre.

_J._

_A las 7.45 en le gran comedor, tenemos que hablar._

_N._

_P.D.¡si no te matan tus padres juro que lo haré yo! _

Guardó la nota y se metió en el baño. Diez minutos después ya estaba más que listo, así que decidió bajar a la sala común. Como era de suponer allí no había nadie. Se sentó en una butaca. Alguien entró a la sala, pero no miró quien era. Ese alguien salió de allí. Al cabo de diez minutos salió al gran comedor.

OoOoOoO

Eran las cinco de la mañana y no podía dormir. Pansy despareció a no se sabe que hora y aún no había regresado a la habitación. Se metió en el baño, llenó la tina con una gran cantidad de agua y espuma y se metió dentro. Estuvo una media hora. Después se enjuagó y salió de baño con la toalla enroscada en su cuerpo. Se volvió a poner el uniforme, ya que no tenía más ropa y solo sabía aparecer cosas pequeñas (como la ropa interior... n/a: no pensabais que iba a dejar que se pusiera la ropa usada egs...). Después entró al baño y se estuvo una hora peinando y secando, pero aun así los rizos no se fueron. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Eran las seis y media. Chasqueó los dedos recordando algo. Se sentó en el escritorio y en un par de segundo escribió una nota. Salió de las mazmorras los más rápido que pudo y entró en la lechucería. Cogió el primer animal que encontró, el cual se mostró encantado de llevar algo, y le puso el sobre en su patita.

Gryffindor, sexto curso, habitación de los chicos.

La lechuza uluó contenta y salió en dirección a la torre. Miró partir a la lechuza. Era de color blanco con algunas manchas negras. Le recordó a una vaca. Salió de allí a las mazmorras. La cocina aun no estaba abierta, así que no le quedó otra que volver al frío lugar. Se sentó en un sillón de la sala común a esperar. Mientras pensaba alguien le toco el hombro lo que hizo que brincara. Miró y vio al rubio platinado con una sonrisa divertida.

Buenos días – Draco miraba a Nyssa divertido. La pobre chica estaba blanca del susto que le había metido.

Nas – contestó la chica de forma cortante, fría y arrogante (N/A. anda, pero si se me dan bien las rimas, que novedad).

Malfoy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Nyssa se levantó y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Salió de la lechucería y se fue al gran comedor.

Que tía más antipática. Muy Slytherin. Mmmm... y ahora que hago? (N/A: ven a mi casa que toy solita ... :P)

Nyssa caminó con aire de superioridad hasta el gran comedor. Las puertas se acababan de abrir. Detrás de ella entró Snape. Ambos se ignoraron completamente. Se sentó en su mesa y apareció pastel de queso con frambuesas, zumo de calabaza y un café con leche muy dulce. Se puso a comer pero sintió que la puerta se abría. Se giró. Era de Gryffindor. Miró a la chica durante un rato y después volvió a su desayuno. Al cabo de un rato la puerta se volvió a abrir. El pelirrojo ojiverde caminó hasta la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó al lado de la chica.

Vamos a otro sitio ha hablar –dijo Ian.

Mira a tu alrededor cabeza de mosquito. Solo hay dos personas más y ninguna de las dos nos va a oír. – Nyssa, como siempre contestó fríamente pero con un tono de burla.

¡Aún sigues enfadada? –miró a Nyssa y su mirada confirmó que estaba enfadad- vale, lo siento, no debería haber leído aquel libro, pero no fue solo mi culpa... Eras tu la que buscabas algo no yo

¿Perdona? Tu también estabas en la biblioteca, aunque prefiero no saber que hacías y ¡No me vengas con tonterías¡Estoy harta de tus estupideces¡No haces otra cosa que meterte en líos, y encima me metes a mi también!

Hermione estaba escuchando la conversación, ya que ambos gritaban un poco y no calía agudizar mucho el oído. Dedujo que ambos se conocían y a de más que se habían metido en un lío y de los gordos. Disimuladamente continuó escuchando.

Tenemos que ir a Hogsmade... Vamos al despacho del director a ver quién nos va a acompañar.

Ambos salieron rumbo al despacho del director. Hermione se extrañó que se acordaran de dónde estaba, ya que el castillo era inmenso y costaba recordar dónde quedaban las aulas... A lo mejor tenían muy buena memoria... Unas voces interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Perdona. ¿Sabes dónde está el despacho del director? Es que ninguno de los dos nos acordamos donde quedaba... –preguntó Nyssa amablemente.

Er... Si claro. Os acompaño.

Gracias –contestó Ian contento.

Los tres salieron del gran Hall para el despacho del director, por el camino se encontraron con Malfoy.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. La sangre sucia y los nuevos. ¿Que Nyssa, es que no sabes que esta de aquí –dijo señalando despectivamente a Hermione- es hija de muggles? No deberías juntarte con esa gentuza.

Malfoy, Gold para ti. Te lo dije anoche y te lo vuelvo a repetir ahora. A de más no es de tu incumbencia con quien me junto, tu no eres ni mi amigo. ¿Entiendes?

Nyssa miró al rubio desafiante, pero Malfoy no se dejó intimidar. En vez de eso continuó con los insultos.

Nyssa –dijo remarcando su nombre, como diciendo que le llamaba de la manera que le daba la gana- soy un Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, así que si no quieres tener problemas con mi gente, más vale que te alejes de 'esa' y hagas lo que te ordeno.

A mi no me manda un estúpido arrogante... Cuyo orgullo vuela junto a su ego en el cielo azul -Nyssa no se quedaba atrás y empezó a hablar arrastrando las palabras. Mientras Ian observaba la escena asombrado, pero no tanto como Hermione, la cual reaccionó después de un rato.

Gold, déjalo ya, el despacho del director está al final del pasillo giro a la izquierda subís por las primeras escaleras que encontréis, después giráis a la izquierda y encontrareis una gran gárgola, la contraseña no la se –Hermione izo ademán de irse, pero un comentario de Malfoy la detuvo.

¿Es que la sabelotodo sangre sucia se acobarda?

No es que me acobarde hijo de mortífago, pero no me pienso poner a tu nivel bajo tierra y ponerme a insultar a la gente delante de los nuevos alumnos y menos siendo una prefecta.

Draco miró con odio a Hermione la cual le devolvió al mirada. Mientras Ian y Nyssa contemplaban la batalla de miradas, a ambos les dio un escalofrío. Nyssa salió de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ian la siguió cuando se percató de que ya no estaba. Cuando consiguió atraparla, la chica ya estaba delante de la gárgola.

mmm... ¿Tortilla de patatas? –dijo Ian mirando la gárgola a ver si reaccionaba.

Eso no es un dulce... –Nyssa miró a Ian como si este no tuviera cerebro (cosa que empezaba a sospechar)

Piruleta de fresa. –Ian no hizo caso a la mirada de Nyssa y siguió con las contraseñas.

La contraseña era Ranas de chocolate –ahora fue el turno de Nyssa pensar en algún dulce, pero la gárgola no se movió.

Grageas de todos los sabores.

Caramelos de limón.

Café con leche –gritaron ambos a la vez. Para su sorpresa la gárgola empezó a girar.

Ambos se colocaron en la escalera que les conducía al despacho. Al entrar see dieron cuenta de que los jefes de sus casas estaban allí (Snape ya había acabado de desayunar).

Os estábamos esperando –dijo el director al ver entrar a los dos jóvenes- tomad asiento por favor. ¿Un caramelito? –el hombre señaló una bombonera con bastantes caramelos de limón y fresa (o eso supusieron al ver que eran rojos). Ambos negaron con la cabeza- bien, Severus os acompañará a Hogsmade. Él lleva el dinero para compraros algo de ropa.

No queremos su dinero profesor –dijo Nyssa dejando ver su orgullo Malfoy.

Narcisa¿te recuerdo que no hemos traído nada? –Ian miró a su amiga con las cejas levantadas- yo solo llevo dos Knuds...

Y yo seis... Esta bien... –esto lo dijo muy flojito, aunque todos agudizaron el oído para sentir mejor.

El profesor Snape se levantó e indicó a los dos chicos que los siguiera. Parecía que el profesor Dumbledore aún no le había dicho nada. Suerte para ellos.

To be continued...

* * *

_Eso es todo. Hasta la proxima vez qeu nos leamos._

_Bueno, espero que dejeis _REVIEWS

_**URAKIH69**_


End file.
